


In The Pale Moonlight

by liza011



Category: Baldur's Gate, baldur's gate 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shadowheart Lae'zel and Gale are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza011/pseuds/liza011
Summary: My attempt at writing fluff.Astarion cupped her face in his hands and smiled. "Will you let me lead? I’ll be gentle."She nodded. “Of course. Let’s be quiet though, I don’t want to wake anyone.”[...]He pulled her onto his lap and into his arms and ran his fingers across her back, enjoying the warmth of her skin. He leaned in, began to kiss her tenderly.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	In The Pale Moonlight

Aisling sat by the campfire, warming up after she’d taken a bath in a rather uncomfortably cold mountain stream. They were finally on their way to Baldur’s Gate. She was wringing out her long, blond hair. “Shouldn’t have gotten that wet,” she murmured. The others were already asleep in their tents, she could hear Gale snoring.

A twig snapped behind her in the woods and she turned her head to look in the direction the sound had come from. In the darkness she could make out Astarion’s silhouette. So he had been hunting after all. As he drew nearer, Aisling greeted him, “Welcome back. Did you find sufficient game out here?” They weren’t in an area that had a lot of deer or boar. The fish in the river was good enough for her and the others, but it wasn't enough to sate Astarion’s hunger. He’d taken turns feeding from his companions. It had become necessary once the wildlife had become more scarce.

“It’s rather tedious. The closer we’re getting to the cursed tower, the harder it is to find anything with a pulse,” he grumbled. “I found a rabbit and two squirrels. And while that is enough to sate my hunger for a short while, I will have to find larger game soon, or we’ll run into a bit of a problem.” A grin formed on his face. “You got to take your bath I see.”

It didn’t bother her that he was looking at her while she was drying off in her undergarments by the fire. It wasn’t anything unusual for any of them either at this point. Privacy had become somewhat redundant while they had traveled together. “I did. Mountain stream is freezing cold and I kind of wish I had just taken a bucket and warmed it over the fire.”

Astarion laughed and ran a hand through her hair. “I could have told you that beforehand. Want me to braid that?”

Aisling nodded. “Yes, that’d be really nice. Thank you.” She had asked her companions for help with it before and to her surprise after a while they had come to her on their own to offer. Shadowheart more frequently. They usually did each other’s hair whenever there was time and they had come to enjoy it, trying different types of braids on each other. Even Lae’zel had joined them once and commented that it was nice.

He sat down behind her and combed through her curls with his fingers. She handed him a leather cord to tie it with when he was done.

“Never thought I’d be on the road with such a strange group of people,” Astarion mused while he worked. “I have to say it’s rather fun.”

“It is. I’m glad everyone gets along so well. I imagine it would be a far less pleasant trip otherwise.” She let out a pleased sigh. “This is so relaxing.”

“You just love this, don’t you?” he chuckled.

“Absolutely. I’m so on edge the rest of the time that this is very welcome. Just a few minutes of no worries and complete bliss.”

“You are such a peace and quiet loving little pup, aren’t you?”

“That I am. You got me,” she answered and although Astarion couldn’t see her smiling he knew she was. “Did you just call me pup?”

He had almost finished the braid. “I did.”

“And here I thought I had misheard that. How sweet of you.”

He had meant it to be teasing, but he let it go. Instead he said, “I don’t think I’ve ever been called sweet before.”

“You haven’t?” It seemed to surprise her. “That’s kind of sad.”

He shrugged. “No. I have been called charming though.”

“That’s nice.” She felt him tying off her braid and turned when he moved next to her. His eyes were reflecting the firelight. “Thanks for doing my hair.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Would you like help with relieving some stress?” she casually asked.

“Yes.” The first time they had made out had been on the night they had saved the residents of the Druid Grove. “I’m glad you asked.” They had agreed that they were always free to seek their pleasure elsewhere if either of them wasn’t in the mood. Astarion and Lae’zel had hooked up on several occasions already, since Aisling preferred to make out over having sex. The arrangement suited them well.

Astarion cupped her face in his hands and smiled. "Will you let me lead? I’ll be gentle."

She nodded. “Of course. Let’s be quiet though, I don’t want to wake anyone.”

He took off his embroidered, padded armor and his tunic before grabbing a blanket from nearby and wrapping them in it to keep themselves warmer. He pulled her onto his lap and into his arms and ran his fingers across her back, enjoying the warmth of her skin. He leaned in, began to kiss her tenderly. She returned it at the same pace. He had come to appreciate the softness and the low level of intensity. It was a lingering, tingling sensation that was enough to make him feel really good but not enough to get him hard. He knew that it wasn’t a lack of skill on Aisling’s part either that he didn’t. Quite the opposite. She was experienced enough that he wasn’t left with hurting balls and an intense need to finish himself when they were done.

Her index finger traced down his spine, feeling the scars on his back as she slowly, gently pushed his mouth open with her tongue. The whisper of a moan escaped him, and it made her happy that he liked what she was doing. He held her tighter before deepening the kiss and gingerly massaging the back of her neck with one hand. It was satisfying to feel her muscles relax as he worked the leftover tension out of her. She usually did it herself. He had watched her as she absentmindedly rubbed a specific spot while at camp.

Aisling thanked him in between the kiss. She felt him shift his weight backwards, slowly guiding her while he lay down, pulling her with him.

“Are you still comfortable?” he asked.

“Yes. Are you?”

“Very much so,” he hummed.

She felt the sound reverberate in his chest. “That’s good to hear.”

“I have a question though.” The corners of his mouth rose into a smirk. “Would you let me nibble your lip? I promise I won’t draw any blood. You can nibble mine too if you want.”

“Yes, of course,” she replied and he was a bit surprised that she had agreed.

“Well, then.” He bared his fangs and let out a playful growl. “Last chance to retract your statement.”

A quiet giggle escaped her. “No need. I trust you.”

He closed the distance between them again and was very careful whenever he did bite her.

Eventually both of them were getting sleepy and so they decided to just cuddle for a while longer, laying by the fire that was slowly burning out. Aisling had rested her head on Astarion’s chest while he had his arms still wrapped around her.

“I feel great. Thank you,” he spoke warmly.

“I do too. And you’re welcome.”

The next morning Shadowheart got out of her tent to the sight of Aisling and Astarion wrapped up in a blanket, fast asleep. She grinned. “Would you look at that.”

Gale strolled over to her. He had been the first to wake. “That is kind of cute, don’t you think?”

“Yes. He even did her hair.”

“Let’s wake them up.”

“I can’t wait to see their reaction.” Shadowheart gleefully gave Gale the go ahead.

This would be entertaining.


End file.
